Many individuals have difficulties wrapping their hands around and operating a traditional doorknob such as a cylindrical, round or spherical doorknob. For example, elderly users or those individuals with hand debilities such as arthritis or venal carpal syndrome lack the physical strength to turn doorknobs, resulting in these individuals leaving the door(s) open to maintain access through the door. This situation can result in lack of privacy, a dangerous or security concern, and may result in increased heating and cooling bills as well. Without an easier way to open a door with a traditional doorknob, some individuals may be unable to enter or move freely inside their home. A device is needed which will offer a more convenient method for opening a door, making any traditional doorknob, such as a cylindrical, round or spherical doorknob easier to turn. Ideally, such a device would be less expensive than retrofitting the existing door with new hardware, and would be easy to install on virtually any door equipped with a traditional doorknob, ensuring that youngsters, elderly, or other individuals with debilities in operating traditional doorknobs, may access any room in the home with a simple push of the lever.